


Pork Cutlet Bowls and Dancing on the Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, None - Freeform, One Shot, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, kill me, not at all, only two chaps, very pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gay yaoi. Based off of when Yuuri first met Victor at the hot springs. no smeky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my pet lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+pet+lizard).



> very gay and fluff. thats it. I do not own the characters all of them belong to Kubo. Now that that's established, go ahead and read. Written with @hebithesnake. Go read her fic called Cuts on the Ice!

Yuuri had finally gotten back to Hatsetsu after five long years of training in Detroit. Even though the skater was delighted to be back, he had had a long day of eating pork cutlet bowls and being scolded for making last place in the Grand Prix. Yuuri went to get a nice break from all the make-up training and having to work off at least a few of the pork cutlet bowls.

After Yuuri was back from jogging around the peacefully small town, his father was yelling to him about some foreigner that was in the outdoor hot springs. He dashed into the frigid but humid outdoor part of the bath house. Yuuri stared at the (godly) Russian man in the hot springs. "Why are you here?!" Victor's face fell. He flipped his silvery hair.

"Well, Yuuri, I thought I'd come be your coach!" He flashed his winning 's face paled. This had to be one weird dream.

"Okay 'Victor'," Yuuri used air quotes. "I'm going back to bed, and if you are here when I wake up, I'll be convinced you're real. Which, you're not." Yuuri turned to walk out before Victor stopped him.

"Are you on drugs?" Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He spun on his heels and scREAMED.

"EXCUSE ME?" Yuuri crumbled to the floor mumbling apologies under his breath. His face flushed scarlet. "PLEASE BE A DREAM-" Yuuri had just experienced extreme embarrassment. How could he ever face THE Victor Nikiforov ever again?!

After a week of avoiding Victor, Yuuri couldn't escape him anymore. "Yuuri! Stop running away from me! We can talk about this. Let's go to the beach."

The salty ocean breeze helped Yuuri calmed down a bit. Usually, it helped him stop crying whenever he had a panic attack, but this time, Yuuri was more on edge than ever before. "Yuuri, I'm sorry for all of this. I dragged you into you having me stay in your sauna, and now you're stuck in an uncomfortable situation that you don't want to be in." Yuuri blinked away tears as Victor continued. "So, I booked tickets back to Russia tomorrow. I'm so sorry for overstaying my welcome." Yuuri paled. His hero was leaving! The person he had looked up to for his entire life and yet, Yuuri had happened to chase him away too.

"N-no! I chase away everyone important in my life, but I won't let my hero be chased away too! You're in for the long haul now!" Yuuri clasped his mouth, realizing what he had said. Tears began to stream down his face. He knew no one would ever stay with him, especially this near stranger. Victor shouldn't throw away his entire career, only for a hopeless skater. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you. You shouldn't throw away the years you put into your career for a talentless person like me. You have real talent, so don't waste it."

Warm arms engulfed Yuuri. "I may not know you well yet, but I know you have a significant amount of potential. Knowing your reaction from just this, I know leaving the rink was worth it." Yuuri's eyes widened and he grasped Victor's shirt. Victor hugged and shushed Yuuri until the crying softened. "You really don't give yourself enough credit for all the wonderful things you do." Yuuri's eyes seemed to light up from the compliment.

"R-really? You mean it?" Victor giggled and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "Hey, do you wanna go inside? We are in Hatsetsu, so it gets really cold." The raven haired boy flashed a smile and headed back with Victor to the bathhouse.

"Now that we're here, what are you hiding in your room?" Yuuri immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Yuuri shook his head. "You can't go in there!" He desperately tried to hide his face. "Off limits! No way!"

Victor pushed Yuuri back and started skipping down the hall. "Ooh, do you have kinky stuff in there?" Victor giggled and prepared himself for the strangest room imaginable. Maybe he was into lesbian furries…?

The room was worse than anything Victor could imagine. It was covered in wall to wall Victor Nikiforov merchandise and posters of himself in tight, tight, TIGHT clothing. Some of it was drawn, some with hearts drawn onto. Victor traced his hands lightly over the walls, "Damn, you have quite the collection." Suddenly reality struck. Victor was no longer on autopilot but rather, VERY SHOOK. "Yuuri, what is this?" Victor had a look of death and destruction in his eyes. "Were you going to tell me about this?"

Yuuri's heart was racing, his palms sweaty. "No… I hadn't planned on it." The raven's face darkened even more. "I'm so sorry, Victor. I-"

"Do you have some gay thing for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay + Yuuri mentions his stripping past

Yuuri wrapped the towel around his shoulder. "Finally the pain is almost over! Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned in frustration. Victor chuckled.

"It's not my fault you ate so many pork cutlet bowls!" Victor yelled. Yuuri pouted and rubbed his belly.

"I have no regrets!" Yuuri screamed like a pterodactyl. Victor heartily laughed and pulled Yuuri's hand to the rink. Since Victor came, Yuuri has become more and more motivated for skating. "Did you see that? I landed that quadruple Salchow perfectly!" Yuuri yelled excitedly at Victor with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask you this but how are you so flexible?" Yuuri's face flushed a dark red. He stuttered out a quiet answer.

"W-well… I started off dance ballet so I had to be pretty flexible to start dancing, but I didn't do it as much as when I had to pick up ice skating, and only did it to maintain balance and some flexibility," He paused and his face darkened even more. "Then… I moved to Detroit. After I moved into the dorms at the college and found a coach, I needed to find a ballet studio. I searched all over the city but I only found really expensive ones. I was walking to a McDonald's to meet up with a friend for lunch when I saw a classy, modern building that had 'Daphne's Dance Studio' written across the top of the building in bold letters. When I saw the price of the lessons, I knew it was the place for me. When I asked if they had any classes open, they told me they had one class open but it was intermediate pole dancing. I had no other choice so I started taking the class," Yuuri finished with his face still dark red. Victor didn't even look surprised then he mumbled out something,

"Well, that explains a lot."

After practice, Yuuri and Victor trudged back to the bathhouse. Yuuri went to go talk to his dad and Victor took a relaxing trip to the hot springs.

Suddenly, Victor heard shouting from where Yuuri was. Victor threw on his clothes and rushed to the entrance.

"YUURI?" he called out loudly. A sharp cry erupted from the living room. Victor burst open the door to reveal an injured raven haired boy and an angry father. He flew to Yuuri's side and after tending to little bruises and scratches, he promptly kicked the crap out of Yuuri's father. Mr. Katsuki did get a few hits in, but could not overtake the younger man.

Yuuri, in his weak state did all he could to drag Victor to another room and explain the situation.

"Please, Victor, stop!" Victor was overwhelmed with an instinct to just hurt the man that had hurt his companion. When Yuuri had finally dragged him away, Mr. Katsuki had quite a few injuries.

"What was that?" Victor nearly growled. Rage clouded his vision and anger filled his heart. Someone had hurt someone very dear to him.

"I promise I can explain, but for now, please calm down! Nothing good comes from anger!" Yuuri yelled desperately. Victor took a deep breath. "Let's go to the ice skating rink."

They walked the path quietly, the ocean breeze whistling softly. "Victor, don't think of me differently after I tell you these things," Yuuri said in a hushed tone. Victor stared at the ground, a massive wave of guilt overcoming him.

Yuuri couldn't look Victor in the eyes whilst he spoke. "Since I was young, my father…" Yuuri trailed off. He coughed and continued. "Hurt my mother. So one day when I was eight years old, my mother left with my sister. But not me. I was left behind with an angry, abusive man. What do you think happened?" Victor flew to Yuuri's side.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Victor cried. "I was so worried about you…" Victor pulled Yuuri in close, their noses touching. "Do you want to worry me?" Victor nearly howled.

Yuuri wiped Victor's eyes and rested his head in the nape of the Russian's neck. "I was afraid of you leaving me." Yuuri breathed. Victor's face flushed as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri. Victor took Yuuri's face in his hands and drew him closer and closer to him and stared into Yuuri's dark chocolate irises. He drew him in till their lips were inches away. Yuuri glanced down at Victor's lips and back at his icy blue eyes. Victor rested his hand on Yuuri's chin bringing it closer until their lips met.

Kissing Victor was like falling in love with ice skating all over again. The wind whipping at Yuuri's sides, the beautiful shine of fresh ice, the crowd's screams. So when Victor pulled away, Yuuri nearly whimpered. "Let's go home, Yuuri." The raven smiled. He couldn't have said it better.


End file.
